


【歪宽豆腐】罗伯特没想到的事

by 384lyf



Category: Men's Football RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/384lyf/pseuds/384lyf
Summary: 一个歪宽豆腐等边三角，第二章歪搞宽，第三章歪宽搞豆腐
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus, Toni Kroos/Marco Reus, Toni Kroos/Robert Lewandowski, Toni Kroos/Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 8





	1. 歪宽

OOC!雷！有车暗示！有可逆暗示！

豆腐宽歪等边三角形设定！各种可逆！

混乱邪恶！能接受再进！

很短，因为现在不好发车，车略掉了，如果有人想看我补写下发到AO3

一三五二四六的梗来自森s_李子是我honey太太的做梦||假如威斯特法伦挖出了金矿

前情提要：罗伊斯答应了克罗斯提出的一三五莱万，二四六克罗斯，周日三人行的提议

莱万起得很早，已经穿戴整齐。今天他们三个人都没有训练，但莱万有个采访，只好在天还没亮的时候就提前离开大床。平时极度自律的克罗斯此刻还在睡着，他昨晚实在累坏了。莱万没有想到他们三个人践行克罗斯这个提议的第一个周末是这样度过的。他们三个人都喝了点酒，最后事态演变成他把向来冷冰冰的德国中场压在身下，让他发出哭泣和喘息，而另一位德国男孩拿起了vlog，露出标志性的坏笑记录着这一切。实话说，这并不是他之前以为的“三人行”，但这滋味绝对不坏。

两个金发的德国男孩还没起床，莱万犹豫着要不要给他们一个早安吻再走。克罗斯好像被他的脚步声吵醒了，他睡眼惺忪的揉揉眼睛，往旁边还在熟睡的罗伊斯脸上啪唧亲了一口，再次沉入梦乡。两个德国甜心的脸颊相互磨蹭着，像两只小动物。莱万喜欢这个场景，同时按捺下心里些微的被排除在外的不快。他心想，享受齐人之福总是需要付出一些代价。

莱万决定不去打扰他们，轻手轻脚的离开了。德国的男孩们在天亮之后醒来，发现波兰中锋已经离开了，但昨夜旖旎的气氛还未散去。克罗斯昨天喝的最多，他还有点宿醉过后的头疼，揉揉自己的太阳穴。一些杂乱的记忆片段闯进他的脑子里，让他立刻清醒过来，抱住头，真情实感的说：“操——”

罗伊斯也醒来了，他懒洋洋的搂着克罗斯的腰，围观了克罗斯一系列的表情变化，此刻已经喷笑出声。克罗斯恼羞成怒的看向他，罗伊斯努力憋住笑，说：“托尼，不是我说你，你昨天真的太棒了。你那个样子，我看一眼就硬了。”

克罗斯的嘴角在抽动，但他依然平铺直叙地说：“我当然知道你硬了，马尔科。因为你立刻就凑过来，让我给你kou//交。”

罗伊斯大笑起来，从后面抱住他的腰，说：“还不够，托尼。”

他的手已经不规矩的在克罗斯身上乱摸，一边意有所指的说：“这不公平，托尼。罗伯特昨天已经上过你一次，而我还没有。”

“……”克罗斯不想说话。他不知道昨天晚上一次混战怎么把马尔科变成这样。明明上次是他在上面，他和马尔科都很开心。

马尔科看他表情阴晴不定，抱住他对他撒娇：“托尼，让我试试吧，拜托了。我们公平些，一人一次，这样可以吧。”

克罗斯从来没办法拒绝罗伊斯的撒娇。他还是不说话，但他的身体已经没那么僵硬抗拒。罗伊斯知道克罗斯同意了，立刻欢喜的抱着克罗斯亲了一口。

（车略）在第二章

过了好久，克罗斯的喘息才平复下来。罗伊斯把他搂在怀里，摩挲着他的后背和颈侧，安慰他。克罗斯隔了好一会，才能说出话来：“我以为三个人在一起，只要时而忍耐下嫉妒。没想到还需要付出这样的代价。”

罗伊斯坏笑着吻他，“从昨晚上开始我就想这么干了，托尼。你哭起来太好看了，第一眼我就硬的要爆炸。”

克罗斯随口问：“那么，罗伯特呢？你也想看他哭吗？”

这句话一出口，两个年轻人不约而同地沉默了。过了一会，他们互相对视了一眼，在彼此眼神里找到两个大字”想看”。

罗伊斯说：“罗伯特之前都在上面，这不公平。”

克罗斯说：“没错。”

他们目光交汇，就像是之前在世界杯赛场上一样，一时之间成为了最默契的战友。

罗伊斯说：“一对一我们也许不是罗伯特的对手，但二打一，我们还有的找补。”

克罗斯说：“我们会站在一边。”

罗伊斯说：“是的，就像对阵瑞典的那个绝杀一样。你知道的，托尼，我们在一起，可以做到任何事。”

头脑像精密机械一样的中场点点头，他的脑海中已经规划了成千上万套战术方案。他对罗伊斯说：“马尔科，我们需要制定一个计划。”


	2. 歪宽肉

气氛变得令人脸红心跳。罗伊斯半靠在床头，附身下去亲吻克罗斯，手也径直伸向克罗斯的腿间。克罗斯虽然还带着点不高兴的神气，但已经乖乖的把腿分开一点，方便罗伊斯的抚摸。罗伊斯一手握住他半勃的阴茎，另一只手滑到了后穴，并拢食指和中指浅浅的抽插了几下。和罗伊斯想的一样，克罗斯昨天被过度使用的地方仍然柔软而湿润，此刻正缠绵地吸附着他的手指，像是对他发出无声的邀请。克罗斯被他这一系列动作撩得起了反应，一边想躲开他过度灵活的手指，一边又抑制不住的想贴到他身上去。只能喘息着催促：“你要做就快点做…”  
罗伊斯当然求之不得。他让克罗斯跪在床沿上，翘起屁股，自己从后面分开他的腿插入进来。这个姿势方便他按着克罗斯的腰，在克罗斯被干到受不了想要逃开时，不容置疑的把他拉回来。罗伊斯很快就找到身下德国中场的敏感点，在那一点反复研磨，顶胯的动作大到夸张。他的每一次抽送都在克罗斯身体里带来电流般的快感。德国中场只能把脸埋在枕头里，发出哭泣般的呻吟。最后终于转过头丢脸的向罗伊斯求饶，说他腿软到跪不住了，能不能换个姿势。  
罗伊斯忍不住笑了，问他：“这么快就腿软了，托尼？你场均跑动一万一千米怎么跑的？”  
克罗斯还嘴道：“你来试试，马尔科，啊…”他话还没说完，罗伊斯又坏心的顶了他两下，他顿时只能发出呻吟。  
笑话归笑话，罗伊斯知道这个姿势克罗斯多半不好受，还是忍住欲望，慢慢的从克罗斯体内抽出来。克罗斯被他过分缓慢的动作搞得一阵失神。他被罗伊斯翻过身来，仰躺在床上，腿被分开举高，罗伊斯挤进他腿间，示意他自己伸手把腿固定在身体两侧。这个要求太过分了，但克罗斯觉得是自己跪不住才让罗伊斯没办法后入，因此虽然羞耻到闭上眼睛偏过头，还是乖乖的自己分开大腿。罗伊斯看着他这副样子一时觉得难以忍耐，又急又重的插了进去。克罗斯马上发出一声短促的叫声，线条优美的小腿和脚踝随着罗伊斯的冲撞而晃动。快感太强烈，他觉得自己腰部以下像是快要融化了一样，生理性的泪水溢出眼眶。他模模糊糊的觉得自己昨天晚上，好像已经这么哭过一次了。  
罗伊斯温柔的把他搂在怀里，亲吻他哭红的眼睛，下身的动作也慢下来，却每一次都顶在他最敏感的地方。快高潮的时候，克罗斯想伸手抚慰自己，却被罗伊斯按住双手，诱哄的在他耳边说：“托尼，乖，让我看看你是不是光被我操就能高潮。”  
克罗斯想说不能，但他的身体已经提前回答了罗伊斯。他的身体开始颤抖，脚趾也蜷缩起来。在罗伊斯几次重重的挺入后，克罗斯射了出来。乳白的液体飞溅在他小腹的送子燕上。  
罗伊斯被他绞紧的后穴一吸，感觉也坚持不住了。他问克罗斯：“托尼，我可不可以...”  
克罗斯还在高潮的余韵中，说话带着浓浓的鼻音。他说：“马尔科，你可以对我做任何事。”  
罗伊斯本来准备射在克罗斯身体里，听到这话顿时觉得机不可失。他握着阴茎抽离克罗斯的后穴，诱哄地说：“托尼，闭上眼睛。”  
克罗斯闭上眼，金色的睫毛微微颤动。罗伊斯把一股股的精液射到他红润的嘴唇，高挺的鼻梁和长长的睫毛上。精液顺着脸颊滑落下来，克罗斯下意识的伸出舌头去舔。  
罗伊斯着迷着看着他这副脆弱又淫荡的样子。随着高潮余韵的散去，理智渐渐回笼，他开始发现自己做的太过分了，于是急忙拿纸巾给克罗斯擦脸，道歉道：“抱歉托尼，我有些过分了，你没生气吧...”  
克罗斯偏过脸方便他的擦拭，嘴里说：“不会，马尔科。只要你答应我，让我照原样全套来一次。”


	3. 歪宽搞万

“所以......这就是你们说的，我一定会喜欢的惊喜？”  
男人的声音低沉而带有一丝强势，像是一个跨国企业的总裁在提点他办事不力的下属。  
如果忽略他现在被领带蒙着眼睛，双手被手铐铐在背后，浑身上下只剩下一件衬衫的话。  
莱万觉得很头痛。  
今天又是个周日，他们约定好三人行的日子。从下午的训练开始，他就有点频频的心不在焉，因为罗伊斯中午给他发了一条信息：“罗伯特，训练结束以后可以早点回来，我和托尼有惊喜给你。”  
莱万当然不是一个什么事都会往性上去想的人。但这条短信和这个时间点太暧昧，让他不由得浮想联翩。他训练结束以后一分钟都没有耽搁，很快赶回家。开门的是克罗斯，这个平时总爱嘲讽他两句的德国中场竟然在朝他微笑，笑的还很甜。  
他亲切友好的对莱万说：“我不知道你和马尔科平时有没有什么助兴的小节目。不过我有点小爱好，我保证它会让那件事更刺激。你想和我们一起试试吗？”  
莱万喜欢看他这个又正经又放荡的样子，他低低的笑了一声，说：“我求之不得。”  
克罗斯又笑了，蓝眼睛天真的看着他，说：“马尔科在房间里等你，我去拿点东西，一会见。”  
莱万想念罗伊斯。他中午收到短信的时候，就想立刻见到他。他想知道罗伊斯会给他准备什么，他给的一切都是最好的。他刚准备推开门，就听到罗伊斯的声音：“嘘，罗伯特，闭上眼睛。”  
他知道这是惊喜的一部分，于是听话的闭上。门打开了，有细腻的丝绸蒙上他的眼睛，那应该是罗伊斯的领带。这让他想起那个在围巾里的吻。  
罗伊斯拉着他的手把他推倒在床上。莱万从善如流的毫不挣扎，为两个德国男孩的有意勾引而心花怒放。这时候克罗斯也走进来，莱万听到金属的声音。他心想，这就是托尼说的助兴的小东西。克罗斯走到他身后，咔的一声，把他的双手拷在一起。  
莱万心想，托尼真的很会玩。  
他不由得笑起来，说：“怎么了，你们今天突然想搞个五十度灰之夜？”  
克罗斯说：“你喜欢吗？会很刺激的。”  
莱万说：“我很期待。不过，这样拷着我，一会可能不太方便。”  
罗伊斯说：“非常方便，罗伯特。今天你只要躺着享受就可以了。”  
像是在解释罗伊斯的话，一双灵巧的手解开他的皮带，他的下体被温暖的口腔包围了。是克罗斯，莱万忍不住发出呻吟。托尼的技术很好，他的每次吮吸都让莱万没办法思考，昏昏沉沉间，他已经被摆放成跪伏的姿态。  
滴落在股间的冰凉润滑剂让莱万突然清醒，他还没反应过来，马尔科修长有力的手指已经抽插了几下，碰到一个地方，带给他隐秘的快感。  
莱万需要咬着嘴唇让自己清醒才能说出话来。“你们……你们怎么回事？”  
罗伊斯正直地说：“就像刚才说的一样，你躺下享受就可以了。”  
莱万咬牙道：“你们没说是这种享受。”  
罗伊斯说：“我和托尼想这样做很久了。开心点，会很舒服的，罗伯特。”他一边说，手指的动作也一点没有停：“你太性感了，我们想要你。托尼，你说是吗？”  
克罗斯没有回话，他的嘴巴被别的东西撑满了。说实话他觉得罗伊斯是故意的，故意想看他被阴茎堵住嘴说不出话来的样子。  
莱万在黑暗里无声的瞪视了前方一会，在克罗斯带有惩罚意味的轻轻咬了他两口以后，终于败下阵来。还能怎么办呢，前面被克罗斯的唇舌紧贴着，后面插着罗伊斯的手指。人为刀俎，我为鱼肉，识时务者为俊杰。  
他没办法拒绝他的男孩们，只能露出一个带点温柔又带点无奈的笑：“好吧，今夜我是你们的了。”  
罗伊斯亲吻他：“不，每一夜。”

现在应该是神勇无敌的波兰中锋在前半生中最接近脆弱的时刻。他的身体完全向他的两个德国男孩敞开。被铐在背后的双手没办法支撑身体，整个人陷在床铺里，有力的窄腰因为太过强烈的刺激而绷紧，整个人像一只误入猎人陷阱的小豹子。马尔科的手指和托尼的舌头像有魔力。莱万想，他马上就要射出来了，就差一点—  
然后他听到罗伊斯的声音：“托尼，你要先来吗？”  
即便莱万被蒙着眼睛看不见，他也能感受到克罗斯立马把他的阴茎吐了出来，整个人像弹簧一样弹到他的身后。  
猛然从天堂掉下的莱万想大声表达自己的不满。马尔科明明只是客气一下，托尼就不能再坚持一秒钟吗？口交到紧要关头停下来，这和在球门前回传有什么区别？！  
然而他张开嘴巴，发出的却是一声呻吟。他的后穴已经被马尔科开辟得足够柔软和湿润。托尼正在缓慢而不容拒绝的侵入他。toni is huge。这好像是一个常识，但现在莱万已经用自己的身体更深刻的领会到了。  
他喘息着努力适应着托尼，但在这同时，马尔科接管了他的前面。马尔科也已经完全硬了，他们两个人的器官都被马尔科握在手里，修长有力的手指的每一个动作都像击打在莱万神经上。  
他被前后的快感逼得左右支绌，一点力气也使不出来，只能一边抑制不住的呻吟一边胡乱的求饶：“别这样，马尔科…轻点，托尼…”  
男孩子们凑到他的耳边，坏心眼的问他：你到底在求谁？  
波兰中锋没办法回答，他只能发出呜咽。


End file.
